Poser
by Deesil
Summary: One of the Enforcers has a slight change of character. And the others don't like it at all. Rated safe for cursing. ONE CURSE! I think the rating is quite safe.


Random silliness, because there's not enough of that on here anymore. I moved to the Harry Potter boards because of all the demon stories, and a serious lack of enforcer lovin'. I own nothing. NOTHING. This is a bit of a jab at those annoying little posers who think they're So0o0o effin hxc3! LIYKE OMFG! Anyway, if you are one and can't laugh at yourself, don't read. Reveiw this. It's been awhile since I've posted anything. This is set when Valmont was possessed my Shendu. Happy Reading .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn was not in a great mood. He had a hearty suspicion that his arm was broken, and his hair was badly burnt and smelled horrible. All he wanted was to chill and fall asleep to his music. He put an Earth, Wind, and Fire CD into his CD player. Before he could even hit the play button, he heard a burst of music. BAD music.

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along"

Oh no. HELL no. He was not going to sit here and listen to Simple fucking Plan. He stormed out of the room, wondering why the hell he was playing that crap. He marched right up to the other man's door and threw it open. He barged in and shut off the CD player, and turned around to face the other man.

"Valmont, you need to stop this phase you're going through. NOW." Valmont looked at him with an expression of pure hate. His newly dyed red bangs hung foward as he rocked back and fourth on his bed, his green suit abandoned in favor of a Good Charlotte shirt, black pants, and knock-off converses. Ew.

"It's not a phase! No one understands me!" he whined, tears falling from his eyes. "Everyone's out to get me! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME LIVE MY LIFEEE?" he howled.

Finn resisted the urge to belt him across the mouth. He looked at the room, which was now covered in posters of Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, and New Found Glory. It took all the determination in his body not to set the monstrous room ablaze with a flick of his zippo lighter. "Listen, you've been acting like this for weeks now. It's affecting the others. They're losing respect for you."

"They never respected me in the first place! NOBODY LOVES ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Finn bellowed, suprising even himself. "Come with me."

He dragged Valmont into the room where the other enforcers were half asleep. "Guys, I think it's time for an intervention"

"Intervention!" Valmont exclaimed, going pale. He remembered the last intervention...

FLASHBACK

Finn: Valmont, you've been wearing that giant foam cowboy hat for eight months. For the good of the team, take it off.

Valmont: Hey, I can take this off whenever I want to...I just dont want to.

Finn, Chow, and Ratso began to advance on him with their hands outstretched

Valmont: GET AWAY!

END FLASHBACK

The group sat around the small poker table. Ratso started.

"Boss, this is getting ridiculous. You're not a detestable high school freshman who thinks he's hardcore. You're a thirty five year old crime lord who thinks he's hardcore. It has to stop."

"Don't label me!" Valmont yelled, eyes tearing up again.

Finn, Chow, and Ratso's eyes narrowed, and Valmont's widened as he saw the sudden change in their faces.

Within five minutes, Valmont was sporting a black eye, bloody nose, and busted lip, and the enforcers all looked pleased with themselves.

Valmont got up crying, and stormed out of the room, yelling one final warning that told the enforcers that their job wasn't done yet.

"I'M SO DEPRESSED, I'M GOING TO GO LISTEN TO LINKIN PARK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol. Random one shot. I was bored. I don't own the flashback, the last line of the story, the lyrics, or the characters. (. PLEASE REVEIW!


End file.
